The Guardian
by imaginationcelebration
Summary: After a simple dinner gone wrong at Headquarters, Harry and Sirius decide they've had enough and leave Grimmauld Place and Mrs Weasley's moaning behind. Dumbledore Bashing! Weasley Bashing!
1. Chapter 1

"Nearly time for bed, I think." Said Mrs Weasley with a yawn.

"Not just yet, Molly." muttered Sirius, pushing away his empty plate and turning to look at Harry. "You know, I'm surprised at you. I thought the first thing you'd do when you got here would be to start asking questions about Voldemort."

The atmosphere in the room changed with rapidity Harry ascosiated with the arrival of Dementors. Where seconds before it had been a sleepily relaxed, it was now alert, even tense. A frisson had gone around the table at the mention of Voldemort's name.

Lupin, who had been about to take a sip of wine, lowered his goblet slowly, looking wary.

"I did!" hissed Harry indignatntly. "I asked Ron and Hermione but they said we're not allowed in the Order so.."

"And they're quite right." interrupted Mrs Weasley. "You're too young."

She was sitting bolt upright in her chair, her fists clenched on its arms, every trace of drowsiness gone.

"Since when did someone have to be in the Order of the Phoenix to ask questions?" asked Sirius. "Harry's been trapped in that muggle house for a month. He's got the right to know what's been happen…"

"Hang on!" shouted George loudly.

"How come Harry gets his questions answered?" demanded Fred angrily.

"We've been trying to get stuff out of you for a month and you haven't told us a single stinking thing!" spat George.

"You're too young, you're not in the order." Said Fred in a high pitched voice that sounded uncannily like his Mother's. "Harry's not even of age!"

"It's not my fault you haven't been told what the Order's doing." Sirius told them calmly. "That's your parents' decision. Harry, on the other hand…"

"It's not down to you to decide what's good for Harry!" Mrs Weasley countered sharply. The expression on her normally kind face looked dangerous. "You haven't forgotten what Dumbledore said, I suppose?"

"Which bit?" Sirius asked polightly, but with the air of a man readying himself for a fight.

"The bit about not telling Harry more than he needs to know." muttered Mrs Weasley, placing a heavy emphasis on the last three words.

Ron, Hermione, Fred and George's heads swivelled from Sirius to Mrs Weasley as though following a tennis rally. Ginny was kneeling amid a pile of abandoned butterbear corks, watching the conversation with her mouth slightly open. Lupin's eyes were fixed on Sirius.

"I don't intend to tell him more than he needs to know, Molly." Sirius growled. "but as he was the one who saw Voldemort come back"

(There was a collective shudder around the table at the name.)

"He has more right than most to…"

"He's not a member of the Order of the Phoenix!" interrupted Mrs Weasley. "He's only fifteen and…"

"And he's dealt with as much as most in the order." Sirius mumbled. "More than some."

"No one is denying what he's done!" hissed Mrs Weasley, her voice rising, her fists trembling on the arms of her chair. "But he's still…"

"He's not a child!" groaned Sirius impatiently.

"He's not an adult either!" Mrs Weasley told him, the colour rising in her cheeks. "He's not James, Sirius!"

"I'm perfectly clear who he is, thanks Molly." Said Sirius coldly.

"I'm not sure you are!" continued Mrs Weasley. "Sometimes, the way you talk about him, it's as though you think you've got your best friend back!"

"What's wrong with that?" shouted Harry.

"What's wrong, Harry, is that you are not your father, however much you might look like him!" snapped Mrs Weasley, her eyes still boring into Sirius. "You are still at school and adults responsible for you should not forget it!"

"Meaning I'm an irresponsible godfather?" demanded Sirius, his voice rising.

"Meaning you have been known to act rather rash, Sirius, which is why Dumbledore keeps remiding you to stay at home and…"

"We'll leave my instructions from Dumbledoreout if this, if you please!" growled Sirius loudly.

"Arthur!" pleaded Mrs Weasley. "Arthur, back me up!"

Mr Weasley did not speak at once. He took of his glasses and cleaned them on his robes, not looking at his wife. Only when he had replaced them carefully on his nose did he reply.

"Dumbledore knows the position has changed, Molly. He accepts that Harry will have to be filled in, to a certain extent, now that he is staying at Head quarters."

"Yes, but there is a difference between that and inviting him to ask whatever he likes!"

"Personally," Remus interrupted quietly, looking away from Sirius at last, as Mrs Weasley turned quickly to him, hopeful that she was about to get an ally. "I think it better that Harry gets the facts- not all the facts, Molly, but the general picture- from us, rather than a garbled version from… others."

His expression was mild, but Harry felt sure that Remus, at least, knew that some of the extendable ears had survived Mrs Weasley's purge.

"Well." muttered Mrs Weasley, breathing deeply and looking around the table for support that did not come. "well… I can see I'm going to be overruled. I'll just say this: Dumbledore must have had a reason for not wanting Harry to know too much, and speaking as someone who has Harry's best interests at heart.."

"He's not your son." murmured Sirius quietly.

"He's as good as." snapped Mrs Weasley fiercly. "Who else has he got?"

"He's got me!"

"Yes." hissed Mrs Weasley, her lip curling. "The thing is, it's been rather difficult for you to look after him while you've been locked up in Azkaban, hasn't it?"

Sirius started to rise from his chair.

"Molly, you're not the only person at this table who cares about Harry." Remus put in sharply. "Sirius sit down."

"No! don't sit down Sirius!" Harry shouted rising from his chair also. "Mrs Weasley, as touched as I am that was completely out of order and uncalled for. The past is the past. I can forget about that, what I wont stand for is unreasonable verbal abuse thrown at Sirius for something beyond our control!"

Everyone at the table stared at Harry with open mouths.

A grin spread across Sirius' face.

"Have you unpacked yet Harry?" he asked.

"No." Harry replied confused.

"Good boy. Accio rucksack!" Sirius called out, Harry's rucksack flying into his hand. "Come on Pup, we're leaving."

"What?!" Mrs Weasley screeched. "You cant just make off with him! Where are you going to go? the streets of London?"

"Who cares?" Harry smirked. "No offence, but you all left me with the Dursley's! what do you care what happens to me? you all forget me every summer!"

"Mate, you're talking madness!" Ron interrupted.

"No Ron. He's not." Hermione smiled, standing and walking over to Harry. "He told me in 3rd year, after we saved Sirius, that he was going to live with him one day. Some place you can see the stars, right Harry?"

"Thanks Mione, you're the best." Harry beamed.

"You'll be ok Harry. But you had better write to me." Hermione mumbled giving him a tight hug.

"I'll send Hedwig tomorrow. She can fly behind us." Harry assured her.

"We'd best be off then, c'mon Harry." Sirius muttered.

"Be safe you two!" Remus called after them.

"On the road again." Harry and Sirius snickered.

* * *

Hey Readers, this will be a 5 chapter story featuring Sirius, Remus and Harry bonding. The idea came to me when I was bored in **** class. Hope you enjoy, Your Loyal Writer...


	2. Chapter 2

Sirius was getting more and more nervous. It was long after dark and it was freezing cold.

"Harry, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." He sighed. "I should take you back and leave alone."

"No way! Sirius I'm not going back there!" Harry shouted. "And besides, I know where to go. can you do that…. Glamour charm?"

"Erm… sure." Sirius mumbled casting it over both of them.

Harry now had dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes, whilst Sirius had the same hair and blue eyes.

Harry held out his wand arm and the night bus came into view.

"Welcome to the Knight Bus, emergency transport for the stranded witch or wizard. My name is Stan Shunpike and I will be your conductor this evening." Stan said.

"Erm… nice to meet you Stan, I'm, erm, Harvey Evans and this is…. Steven Evans…. He's my uncle." Harry stammered.

"Excellent, on you get. Where are you off to?" Stan asked.

"5th Privet Drive, Surrey." Harry told him.

"Right you are. Take 'er away Ern!" Stan shouted, helping Harry and Sirius on the bus.

"Yeah, take her away Ernie!" A jamaican voice boomed.

"5th Privet Drive, Harry? Right next door to your aunt and uncle! Isn't that a bit risky?" Sirius hissed.

"It's Mrs Figg's house. We wont go out… we can stay there for tonight at least." Harry whispered.

Sirius nodded and smiled sadly. Thank God for Arabella. If she told Dumbledore though, they'd both be for it!

After, literally, a few seconds the bus came to an abrupt stop, signalling that they had arrived. Harry handed over a few galleons in fare and they both got off the bus.

"I'll pay you back later Harry." Sirius promised.

"No, Sirius please don't. it's fine." Harry smiled.

Sirius nodded and knocked nervously on the door.

"Who is it?" the small voice of Mrs Figg asked.

"Mrs Figg? It's Harry." Harry murmured.

The door swung open and Harry and Sirius were dragged inside.

"Harry, Sirius, what are you boys doing here? It's dangerous! Especially for you Harry." Mrs Figg scolded.

"Sorry Arabella, we had no choice." Sirius mumbled.

"Well, come in. I suppose you'll want the room upstairs. There's only one I'm afraid but it's something. I'll make you both a cup of tea and you can have breakfast in the morning. Apart from that I cannot offer much." Mrs Figg sighed.

Both Wizards drank their tea quickly, thanked Mrs Figg again and headed upstairs.

It was a small room with a small single bed and a bedside table inside.

"I'll sleep on the floor." Sirius said at once.

"No way! I slept in the cupboard under the stairs for the most of my life. I'm used to it." Harry argued.

"All the more reason." Sirius countered.

"Well, from one to eleven is only a decade. You slept on the floor in Azkaban for twelve years!" Harry finished, pushing Sirius down onto the bed.

Sirius sighed in defeat and swung his legs up, laying down properly.

Harry unpacked his bag and Sirius was amazed. He only had his school equipment and a few changes of clothes. Is this really all he owned?

"Harry, we need to talk. I still know hardly anything about your childhood." Sirius began.

Harry froze and looked momentarily horrified before getting himself together and muttering something about talking in the morning before folding up a jumper behind his head to make a pillow.

"Goodnight Padfoot." Harry uttered.

"Night Pup." Sirius yawned.

The next morning, when Sirius woke up, Harry was gone. He shot out of bed and began searching the house worriedly. He found Harry washed, dressed and breakfasted sitting at the table nervously looking out of the window, chewing on his lip to the point of bleeding.

"Are you ok Pup?" Sirius asked putting a protective arm around his godson's shoulder.

Harry jumped at his touch. He wasn't used to this sort of thing, having been denyed all comfourt all his life.

"I'm fine thank you." He replied ruffling his hair.

"Are you sure?" Sirius pressed. "Harry, please I need to talk to you about this."

Harry looked like he was going to be sick with nervousness.

"Please, Sirius, I don't think I can talk yet. I'm fine." Harry rushed.

Sirius nodded and squeezed his godson's shoulder before turning to leave.

"You should probably write to Hermione, Hedwig is outside the window." He called as he went upstairs to get dressed.

Harry swallowed deeply and opened the window to let his owl in. he brought out a piece of parchment, a quill and a pot of ink and began to write.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Please don't worry as I know you will most likely will be doing that as we speak. Sirius and I are fine. We took the night bus to Mrs Figg's house last night but will probably move on to a different accommodation tonight. _

_I'm not sure what Sirius is planning but I know I'm safe with him. Please tell Remus not to worry either. _

_I'm missing you all but I suppose I shall see you at Hogwarts. I'll write soon._

_Yours Harry _

Not long after Hedwig left with Harry's letter, Sirius came down fully dressed and with Harry's rucksack.

"Ok Pup. We'd best be off." Sirius murmured.

Harry nodded mutely and took Sirius' arm, who then apparated them away.

When Harry looked up he was standing in some unknown apartment.

"S.. Sirius where a.. are we?" Harry stammered being hit with a strong sense of nausea.

Harry felt strong arms come around him and hold him close, rubbing his back soothingly.

"It's ok Harry. We've just apparated. You are fine." Sirius assured him.

Harry regained his senses and before he realised what he was doing, put his head on Sirius' shoulder. Sirius smirked and gave Harry a hug.

"We're in my old apartment Pup. I lived here during the first wizarding war and obviously never got the chance to sell it." Sirius explained.

Looking around Harry found himself greatly intrigued by the photographs that lined the window sill. They were pictures from Sirius' first year at Hogwarts to Harry's own 1st birthday.

"C.. Can I see the pictures?" Harry asked pleadingly. He was desperate to see pictures of his parents.

"Of course you can!" Sirius grinned. "Accio Photos."

The first photo was obviously the Marauders first night in their dorm. James and Sirius were grinning like idiots, Remus was smiling shyly and Harry refused to even look at the other boy.

The second photo was Remus sitting cross legged smiling up at the stag and dog animagi that were his friends.

The third photo, in which Harry guessed must have been around 5th year, had James, Sirius and Remus grinning and hugging Mr and Mrs Potter (Harry's grandparents) with their Christmas presents littering the floor.

The fourth photo was James and Lily as Head boy and Girl, with Remus and Sirius pulling faces in the background.

The fifth photo was James proposing by the black lake. Lily nodded and hugged him tightly.

The sixth photo had them after the wedding, the marauders in suits and Lily in her wedding dress beaming with happiness.

The next photo was at St Mungo's. Lily was cuddling newborn baby Harry and her smiling husband James. Sirius was making puffs of coloured smoke and bubbles fly around with his wand and Remus just sat beside them completely captivated by the tiny baby.

The final photo was Harry clinging to a toy broom grinning proudly. Sirius was cheering him on and laughing, as was James. Lily and Remus were making a pillow path to soften the inevitable fall and grimacing whenever it looked like he would fall.

"We were deffinately a grinning bunch." Sirius muttered.

"I think they're great!" Harry mumbled shyly.

"You keep them then Pup." Sirius decided.

"Really? No, Sirius, they're yours!" Harry protested.

"I have all the memories, you have all the photos." Sirius pressed.

Harry smiled widely. This was the best gift ever!

"Sirius… can we talk about… you know…. What the hell is going on with Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Err, Sure thing… well… Harry, what do you want to know?" Sirius questioned.

"Where is he, Sirius?" Harry began. "What's he doing? I've been trying to watch the muggle news, and there's been no funny deaths or anything."

"That's because there haven't been any. Not as far as we know, anyway, and we know quite a lot. More than he thinks we do anyway." Sirius replied.

"How come he's stopped killing people?" Harry stammered confusedly.

"Because he doesn't want to draw attention to himself. It would be too dangerous for him. His comeback didn't quite come off the way he wanted to, you see. He messed it up." Said Sirius.

"Or rather you messed it up for him." A voice spoke with satisfaction.

"Remus, old pal!" Sirius greeted. "How did you find us, Moony?"

"Well, I read Harry's letter to Hermione and decided that you must have come here. I slipped out though so no one knows I know. I'm the only one who knows where this place is anyway." Remus informed them. "Are you going to stay here, Sirius?"

"Yes, I think so. It's not much… but it's quiet and safe. And you must stay with us also, Moony." Sirius instructed.

"I don't like to impose…" Remus started.

"Like you could impose on us Remus!" Harry grinned.

"It's decided then. The three muskateers!" Sirius smirked.

Harry and Sirius moved up a bit to let Remus sit down.

"Anyway… how did I mess it up?" Harry urged.

"You weren't supposed to survive!" Sirius told him bluntly. "Nobody apart from his death eaters were supposed to know he'd come back. But you survived to bear witness."

"And the very last person he wanted alerted to his return was Dumbledore." Remus muttered. "But you made sure you told him at once."

"How has that helped?" Harry asked irritably.

"Are you kidding?" Sirius exclaimed. "Dumbledore was the only one Voldemort was ever scared of! Thanks to you, Dumbledore was able to recall the order of the phoenix about an hour after Voldemort returned."

"So what has the order been doing?" Harry questioned.

"Working as hard as we can to make sure Voldemort cant carry out his plans." Sirius muttered.

"How'd you know what his plans are?" Harry enquired.

"Dumbledore's got a shrewd idea." uttered Remus. "and Dumbledore's shrewd ideas normally turn out to be accurate."

"So what does Dumbledore reckon he's planning?" Harry pressed.

"Well, firstly, he wants to build up his army again. " Sirius told him. "Once he had huge numbers at his command. Bad witches and wizards- or weak ones he'd bullied into it, giants too!"

"We're doing our best to try to stop him recruiting." Remus mumbled. "Well, I suppose the main thing is to convince people that he really has returned but that is proving to be very difficult."

"Why?"

"Because of the ministry's attitude." Sirius growled. "You saw Cornelius Fudge after Voldemort returned, Harry. Well, he hasn't shifted his position at all. He's absolutely refusing to believe it's happened."

"But why?" said Harry desperately. "Why's he being so stupid? if Dumbledore…"

"Ah, well, you've put your finger on the problem." Remus sighed. "Dumbledore. Frightened of him you see. Frightened of what he's up to. Fudge thinks that he's plotting to overthrow him. He thinks Dumbledore wants to be minister for magic."

"But Dumbledore doesn't want to be…"

"Of course he doesn't!" Remus groaned. "He's never wanted the minister's job, even though people wanted him to take over after Milicent Bagnold retired. Fudge came to power instead. He's never quite forgotten how much popular support Dumbldore had, even though he never applied for the job. Deep down Fudge knows Dumbledore is much cleverer than he is, a much more powerful wizard, and in the early days of his Ministry he was forever asking Dumbledore for help and advice. But it seems he's become fond of power and has convinced himself that he is the clever one."

"How can he think that?" Harry demanded. "How can he think that Dumbledore made it all up?"

"Because accepting that Voldemort would mean trouble that the ministry hasn't had to deal with for fourteen years." Said Sirius bitterly. "Fudge cant bring himself to face it. It's so much more comfortable for him to convince himself that Dumbledore is lying."

"You see the problem." Remus muttered. "While the Ministry insists that there is nothing to fear from Voldemort, it's hard to convince people that he's back. Especially when they don't want to believe it. What's more, the ministry is leaning heavily on the Daily Prophet not to report any of what they're calling Dumbledore's rumour-mongering, so most of the wizarding community are completely unaware anything's happening, and that makes them easy targets for the death eaters if they're using the imperius curse."

"But you're telling people, aren't you?" Harry urged.

Remus and Sirius smiled humourlessly.

"Well, I can hardly go out handing our leaflets to the general public, can i?" Sirius snickered.

"And I'm not exactly the most welcome dinner guest." Remus added with a smirk.

"We've managed to convince a few people, though." Sirius defended. "Tonks for one, she was too young to be in the order last time."

"But none of you are putting the news out that Voldemort is back…" Harry began.

"Who said none of us were putting the news out?" Sirius spluttered. "Why do you think that Dumbledore is in such trouble?"

"What do you mean?" Harry stammered.

"They're trying to discredit him." Remus informed him. "Didn't you see the daily prophet last week? They reported that he'd been voted out of Chairman of the International Confederation of Wizards because he's getting old and losing his grip, but it's not true; he was voted out by Ministry Wizards after he made a speech announcing Voldemort's return. They've demoted him from Chief Warlock on the Winzengamont- that's the wizard high court- and they're talking about taking away his Order of Merlin 1st class too."

"But Dumbledore says he doesn't care what they do as long as they don't take him off the chocolate frog cards." Sirius snickered.

"It's no laughing matter. " Remus snapped. "If he carries on defying the ministry like this he could end up in Azkaban, and that is the last thing we want. While Voldemort knows Dumbledore is out there he's going to go cautiously. If Dumbledore is out of the way, he'll have a clear field."

"But if Voldemort is trying to recruit more Death Eaters it's bound to get out he's come back, isn't it?" harry prompted.

"Voldemort doesn't march up to people's houses and knock on their doors, Harry." Sirius muttered. "He tricks, jinxes and blackmails them. He's well-practiced at operating in secret. In any case, gathering followers is only one thing he's interested in. he's got other plans too, plans he can put into operation very quietly indeed, and he's concentrating on those for the moment."

"What is he after apart from followers?" Harry questioned.

He saw Remus and Sirius exchange the most fleeting of kooks before Sirius answered.

"Stuff he can only get by stealth."

When Harry continued to look puzzled, Sirius added; "Like a weapon. Something he didn't have last time."

"What kind of weapons?" Harry enquired. "Something worse than Avada Kedavra?"

"Yes, Harry. Something worse. But it's complex. Very complex. Perhaps we should leave it at that for today." Sirius murmured.

"Sirius, can we go out?" Harry asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Out, Pup?" Sirius replied confusedly.

"Yeah, like… go out to somewhere, do something." Harry pleaded.

"I don't think that's a very good idea, Harry." Remus muttered. "Sirius is a convict who is on the run from not only the ministry, death eaters and Voldemort, but now the order and Dumbledore too! You, Harry, are the boy who lived- the most famous boy in Britain! And I am a werewolf! I hardly think we can just stroll out and go for a day among the rest of the wizarding community."

"But Remus, we wont be with the wizarding community. We'll go out somewhere muggle. Sirius and I already have identies. We'll be under glamour and using different names. They wont think there is anything suspicious about three male muggles. PLEASE REMUS! PLEASE!" Harry begged.

"Oh come on Moony! It'll be fun!" Sirius added.

"Sirius has been in Azkaban for ages and the Dursleys never took me anywhere!" Harry mumbled.

"Oh… ok then. What names are we using and where are we going?" Remus relented.

"Well, I'm Harvey Evans, Sirius is Steven Evans and you can be…. Robert Evans." Harry told him.

"How about we go to the zoo?" Sirius suggested.

"No way! I once set a python on my cousin Dudley at the zoo using accidental magic and parsletounge. I really don't want to risk it." Harry rushed.

"How about the London Dungeons?" Remus offered. "Those are supposed to be fun."

"Cool! We can take the bus- I have some muggle money." Harry agreed.

"Let's go! The three amigos!" Sirius chuckled.

"The London Dungeons." Remus read. "The place you DON'T want to be locked into after dark! I don't think I like the sound of this."

"Oh don't be boring Robbie!" Sirius snickered.

"Shut up Stevie!" Remus smirked.

"C'mon Harvey, let's go in!" Sirius grinned.

Harry went up to the desk and paid for 2 adults 1 student's tickets and led the others inside.

After 2 hours of girly screams from the muggles and Remus claiming he had heart palpatations, the group finally emerged laughing their heads off.

"They thought that was a ghost?" Sirius spluttered. "If only they met the bloody baron. I'd like to see them deal with Peeves!"

"Shh Steven! Some one will here you!" Remus hissed.

"I'm hungry!" Sirius complained.

"Let's go to MacDonald's." Harry suggested.

3 big macs later the trio were ready to go back to the flat.

"I should probably start my summer homework. The Dursley's used to lock my things in my old cupboard so I couldn't do it." Harry mumbled as he brought out his transfiguration book.

"About that, Harry." Sirius remembered. "We really do need to talk about the Dursley's."

Harry looked like Sirius had just punched him. fright ripped through him. he shook his head and began on his homework.

'very strange indeed.' Sirius thought to himself. 'I wonder why Harry never wants to talk about his homelife… wait….could he have been?... no, surely not…. But had he been?


	3. Chapter 3

At that very moment Hedwig came in swooping through the window. Harry held out his arm for her and she landed perfectly. She had 2 letters in her beak and Harry recognised the handwritings instantly.

_Dear Harry,_

_Remus has gone missing. We're all very worried and I wondered if maybe he was with you. It's awful here now you three are gone. Mrs Weasley still has us cleaning the entire house everyday; though it's not nearly as fun without Sirius cracking jokes and telling stories. Even the twins seem a bit depressed. I miss you so much! Ron is in a frightful mood and Ginny wont speak to me so I really am all alone. Tonks is still coming for dinner so at least I have someone to sit next to. Dumbledore arrived early this morning and came tearing into our rooms demanding to know where you had gone. Luckily Hedwig hadn't arrived yet so he didn't have that as evidence. Apparently he hasn't officially announced you kidnapped, by Sirius, but I think it is only a matter of time. He told us he'd be owling you; but Harry, something was wrong. Dumbledore, I've never seen him like that before. He was so angry! It was rather scary. I had better go now as Mrs Weasley is on the rampage again._

_Yours Hermione_

_Harry,_

_I honestly think it was a bloody stupid idea of yours to go running of with Sirius. mum's right, he isn't stable enough to look after you properly. And I bet the food isn't like it is here. I think you should come back. Though I'd advise you didn't bring Sirius, after all Mum might actually kill him if Dumbledore doesn't get there first. Another thing, Lupin has disappeared I over heard Hermione tell Fred and George that she thought he might be with you, where ever you are. Anyway, Mum's coming so I'd better say bye._

_Ron_

Harry sighed and Sirius out a hand on his shoulder. Harry stood up immediately looking alarmed but then realised he'd only made himself look like an idiot so he sat down again. He just wasn't used to being… touched.

"Are you alright Harry?" Sirius asked worriedly.

Harry nodded before getting out a piece of parchment so he could write to Hermione. Remus gave him a warning look but Harry already understood that he couldn't tell her too much.

_Dear Hermione, _

_Do not show this letter to anyone. Burn it if you have to._

_Yes, Remus is here with us. I cannot tell you where here is but it's safe and it's somewhere to live anyway. I'm glad Tonks is there with you so you're not stuck with the bastards alone. At least Fred and George are still there even if they're not quite themselves. Tell them that their investor says to keep up the good inventions and keep people happy. I haven't got Dumbledore's owl yet but I suspect it will only be a matter of time. I will burn the letter and memory modify the owl so we will remain safe. If Ginny is being a brat don't even try, and as for Ron, I got an owl telling me it was 'a bloody stupid idea' and to 'come home but leave Sirius here'. Have they forgotten that it's his house their using as headquarters? I don't care if Dumbledore goes public with the 'kidnapping'. What can that do if the ministry think he's barmy anyway? I miss you too but I promise to keep owling and I'll see you in September._

_Yours Harry_

"What was that about being an investor Harry?" Remus asked as Harry sent off Hedwig with the letter.

"Oh…erm… well, after the tournament I gave Fred and George all my winnings to invest in their joke shop. I reckon people will need a laugh these days." Harry admitted.

"That's genius!" Sirius grinned. "A joke shop! With the twins behind it, they'll be better than Zonkos!"

"Who knows about it Harry?" Remus pressed.

"Oh, just me, you guys, Hermione and the twins." Harry mumbled as he began writing down the theory behind transfiguring a frog into a pillow.

"Good. If Molly knew she'd have your head!" Remus smirked.

"So, do tell Harry, how much boring homework has Snivilus given you?" Sirius asked, fishing out Harry's Potions book.

"4ft essay on the qualities of lacewing flies." Harry grumbled.

"Oh how terrible dull!" Sirius sighed. "Couldn't it have been something interesting like… 100 ways to tick off a death eater?"

"Sirius, I doubt that is an appropriate holiday homework for coming on 5th years." Remus snickered.

"I suppose." Sirius muttered. "Hey, do you know who'll be your defence against the dark arts teacher?"

"No. I haven't really thought about it. I hope it's someone decent. I haven't learnt a thing useful since 3rd year! And we learnt fuck all before that!" Harry scowled.

"So, Professor Moony was your favourite!" Sirius teased.

"Shut up Sirius!" Remus hissed.

"Remus was the only good teacher we ever had!" Harry told him honestly. "First year was Quirrel, he turned out to have Voldemort living inside him. second year was Lockhart, he turned out to be a useless fraud. Last year was Moody, he turned out to be a death eater in disguise!"

"Bloody hell! What was Dumbledore thinking?!" Sirius gaped.

"Clearly wasn't!" Remus grumbled. "But I heard he was having awful trouble finding one for this year. Rumours say a ministry official is stepping in to take the post."

"Well, as long as it isn't Dolores bloody Umbridge." Sirius spat

"I don't care who it is if we get some learning done." Harry murmured.

"Oh you will if you're stuck with Umbitch!" Sirius told him matter-o-factly.

"Sirius, to be a bitch she'd have to be a woman, therefore human. That… thing is as inhuman and awful as they come!" Remus corrected.

"Well said Moony!" Sirius scoffed. "We were at school with Umbridge, Harry. She was a Slytherin with a passion for torturing half bloods or muggleborns. She made their lives hell."

"At first she tried to taunt your mother; but of course Lily was having none of it. I believe it was one potions class, yes because it was Slughorn who saw it, Umbridge was being a cow to Marlene MacKinnon but your mum went to defend her. Well, Umbridge took the opertunity to shout out about Lily being a filthy Mudblood and Lily just punched her right in the nose. Killer right hook. It broke her nose completely, as I remember, it must have been the only point Lily lost Gryffindor- and it was only one point as Slughorn loved Lily to bits and favoured her above his own Slytherins." Remus explained.

"I do believe Lils earned herself a fair bit of respect from everyone that day. Shows she wasn't just a sweet little bookworm, feisty thing you mum." Sirius grinned.

Harry beamed remembering Hermione in their third year.

"The day we saved Sirius." He began. "We were going to comfort Hagrid before they killed Buckbeak, and we came across Malfoy and his cronies. Hermione would have hexed him into oblivion if we weren't there to stop her. He laughed at her for not using her wand though; so she punched him! it was brilliant!"

Sirius and Remus chortled at the thought of dear, innocent little Hermione punching the daylights out of the blonde brat.

"That is classic!" Sirius guffawed.

"I honestly didn't think Hermione had it in her!" Remus admitted. "She's every teachers' favourite, bar Severus."

"Well, Malfoy still goes after her, but he backs off on the double if she clenches her fists. Not that she'd punch him again." Harry smirked.

Just then, in swooped a proud looking Tawny owl with a letter in its beak.

The letter was in a cream coloured envelope that had 'Harry James Potter' written on it in shining gold ink. On the back was the crimson red Hogwarts school seal.

Harry looked to Sirius and Remus for permission to open the letter. They nodded simultainiously and Harry slit the envelope open.

The letter was also on a creamy coloured parchment but written in ebony black ink.

_My Dear Boy,  
no doubt you will have realised that I have been notified of your kidnapping. It is known to me that your kidnapper is none other than Sirius Black. Do not worry Harry. Send back your address with this owl and I will come to your rescue so you can be replaced with the Weasleys at headquarters. However, if you are unable to send back word to me, do not fear. This owl will return within the hour and I shall perform legilimens on it and come for you anyway. I shall see you in an hour or so. Hang in there Harry.  
Yours Sincerely Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Harry snorted and handed the letter to his Godfather.

"Stupid old coot! Did he really think we'd be that idiotic?" Harry scoffed.

"I agree Prongslet!" Sirius grinned. "Remus, Obliviate the bird, Harry fetch some parchment. We're going to send a little note to Dumbledork!"

Dumbledore was pacing his study worriedly. He had had no news from Potter and it had been Half an hour since he'd sent his owl- Gladio- to find him.

Just as he thought this, that very owl swooped in the window and landed on the desk.

Albus could have squealed for joy when he saw that there was a note in its beak.

_To Dumb-as-a-door,  
Did you honestly think we'd give in that easily? You really are stupid!  
Better luck next time!  
Yours, Messrs Moony, Padfoot and Prongslet_

Dumbledore threw the note straight into the flames of his fireplace. How dare they mock him? He, Albus Dumbledore, was the leader of the light! He would get them for this!

He was quaking with anger when a very familiar owl fell in the window.

_Dear Professor Dumbledore,  
I thought it might intrest you to know that Hermione has been getting letters from Harry  
Hope this has helped  
Yours Ronald Billius Weasley_

Excelent!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Readers, I'm so sorry that it had taken me so long to update. I've been away on holiday in Dorset with no wifi! A disaster! anyway, enjoy this and review- thanks to those who have. Many thanks, Your Loyal Writer...

* * *

Harry, Remus and Sirius had not stopped smirking since they had sent the letter. It was 'utter genius' as Sirius told them at least twice every 5 minutes.

Remus had decided to go and put the kettle on, leaving Sirius and Harry alone in a comfortable silence.

Harry's thoughts were very restless. He knew he'd have to talk to Sirius about the Dursleys sooner or later, but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. Firstly he didn't want to have to relive the terrible memories, secondly he didn't want to upset Sirius or Remus, and finally he just wasn't sure how to put anything into words.

Sirius was also thinking about Harry's past. He truly didn't want to believe his earlier thoughts of.. he didn't even want to think about it! But if there was something bad that had been going on in Harry's life, he would have to find out about it. After all, how was he supposed to comfort his Godson if he didn't know what he was facing.

When Remus returned with 3 cups of tea, Sirius smiled appreciatively at him and went to sit next to Harry.

"So, Pup, we really do need to talk. I know there is something you're not telling me, but I do need to know Harry." Sirius mumbled. "It's only coz I care."

Harry was shaking like a leaf at the prospect if really talking. His breathing increased and was so difficult it hurt him to breathe at all!

"Sirius I.."

Harry was interrupted by Hedwig tapping impatiently on the window. Eager to escape the conversation, Harry jumped to his feet and opened the window and took the letter from his bird's beak.

_Dear Harry,  
Ron must have found out about the letters somehow! Obviously he doesn't know any content but he must have seen Hedwig and told Dumbledore.  
Dumbledore came storming into my room and half dragged me down to the kitchen for an interrogation of sorts whilst Mrs Weasley searched my room.  
Luckily I had the sense to keep them on my person (I could not bare to burn them).  
Dumbledore threatened me with expulsion if I refused to tell him where the letters were by tomorrow morning. He was really serious Harry. I was so frightened!  
I don't know what to do! Well obviously I wont give up the information but…. What am I to do if he expels me and breaks my wand?  
Please reply soon  
Yours Hermione  
PS: Tonks is refusing to come to dinner as she is on strike from the order due to Sirius' treatment. _

"Surely they wouldn't break her wand! Would they?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Right now Harry, I think he might!" Sirius sighed forlornly.

Harry grabbed a quill and ink and began speedily writing on several piece.

_Dear Hermione,  
I cannot let you get expelled for me. I am enclosing some fake letters that you can hand into Dumbledore. Give Ron a punch for me! I miss you loads and am sad to hear that even Tonks isn't there for you now. Stay strong for me  
Yours Harry_

_Dear Hermione,  
I am safe don't worry  
cant say much but tell Remus I'm fine  
Yours Harry_

_Dear Hermione,  
No, Remus isn't here. I hope he is ok.  
I received an owl from Ron. Tell him to stop; being a git!  
Have they all forgotten that theirs using SIRIUS' house for headquarters?  
Yours Harry_

_Dear Hermione,  
I got an owl from Dumbledore. Don't listen to him! what does he know?  
Yours Harry_

Harry quickly sent the letters off with Hedwig and upon receiving enquiring looks from Sirius and Remus he explained that he was sending fake letters for her to hand in.

"That's brilliant Harry!" Remus praised. "A very witty idea."

"I agree. It was a clever idea, Harry. Nice one." Sirius grinned.

Harry felt very uncomfortable with all the kind words, not having much experience.

Sirius picked up on this and decided to test it. He put his arms around Harry and hugged him tightly. Harry flinched and began hyperventilating. Trying to calm him, Sirius began rubbing his back soothingly. But this only freaked Harry out more. Sirius put his head on top of Harry's and the teenager collapsed!

"Harry! Harry!" Sirius exclaimed as he dropped to his knees beside his Godson.

Remus came over quickly and muttered "Renervate" under his breath.

Harry's eyes flew open and he shot into the corner of the room, cowering away from the two men.

"Harry, it's ok. You're safe here with us. You're alright." Sirius said calmly.

Harry's scar flamed up fiercly and he doubled over in pain.

Sirius rushed to his side but Harry backed away in so much pain he was on the verge of tears. Harry blindly staggered around while Sirius and Remus watched distraughtly.

Harry fell to his knees and began screaming in pain as he was forced to relive some of his worst childhood memories. He didn't know what it was that was making him see these things, but he knew that it wasn't bloody fair to have to see these things twice!

When the pain finally ceased, Harry put his head in his hands and sat there trying to straighten himself out.

"Harry, I'm going to come and sit next to you." Remus told him before carefully coming and sitting beside the boy.

"Harry, tell me everything about your life with the Dursleys."

"Sirius!" Remus warned.

"Now!" Sirius shouted.

Harry flinched but Sirius didn't care he had to know and he had to know now. He'd apologise later.

"Accio Pensieve" Remus murmured and a strange stone bowl flew into Remus' hand. "Put your wand to your temple and pull out the memories, Harry. Place them in here and we can see them."

Harry did as he was told and the three men were hauled into Harry's violent past. They watched as Harry was whipped, beaten, burned, scolded, shouted at, and generally broken by his Aunt and Uncle. They watched as Dudley and his gang teased, bullied and beat him bloody at school. They watched as Harry was forced to do chores and then thrown into his cupboard.

When they returned to the safety of the flat, Sirius was shaking with anger, Remus was beyond words and Harry was barely breathing- not really seeing the necessity anymore.

All of a sudden, taking everyone by surprise, Harry flung his arms around Sirius and cried brokenly into his chest.

"Shhh. Harry, it's ok." Sirius soothed, hugging his godson tightly.

"I.. I'm sorry I'm a… a freak!" Harry sobbed.

"Harry James Potter! You are not a freak!" Remus told him truthfully.

Harry shook his head but didn't look up at them.

Sirius half-carried Harry to the sofa and Harry buried his head on his Godfather's shoulder. Sirius was fuming! How fare they? How dare those Merlin damned muggles put a hand to his godson? He was just a child! However much he'd been through, however much he'd seen, however old he seemed to others, he was still only a scared child.

Remus came and sat next to Sirius and Harry, putting his hand on Harry's shoulder.

Harry hadn't looked up from Sirius' shoulder. He was upset that he'd had to see the memories, angry that the Dursleys had ruined his life, embarrassed that he had broken into tears, and terrified at the thought of ever having to see his Aunt and Uncle again.

Sirius put his head on top of Harry's and gave his shoulder a comforting squeeze before getting up and re heating their drinks. Harry ran his hand through his hair and pulled his knees up to his chest. Remus gave him an encouraging smile before getting up to go and help Sirius with the drinks.

About an hour later, Harry had finished all his homework- with the help of Remus- and was unpacking his clothes into one of the three bedrooms. His very own bedroom!

"Hey Har! Can you come in here a minute? I want to ask your opinion on something." Sirius called.

Harry dropped his books, which he had been stacking, and rushed straight to the living room. He'd never been asked his opinion before!

"Moony and I have been thinking, we reckon that Hermione could do with saving; and we intend to save her. What do you think?" Sirius asked.

Harry grinned widely.

"How do we do it?" He questioned.

"Well, we'll give her a time, say…. 11? And then we'll fly, on our brooms, over to Grimmauld, she can open her window, climb onto one of our brooms, and we'll fly home." Remus planned.

"Excellent Job Moonster! Get writing Harry." Sirius declared.

Harry grabbed a quill and piece of Parchment.

_Dear Hermione,  
We're coming to save you! Open your window at 11 and have all your things packed into a rucksack, use an enlarging charm and prefereably a lightening charm too! See you at 11  
Hold on in there  
Harry_


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione had just finished dinner. It was 10:30. She had already finished packing her things and was sitting on her bed trying to control her breathing. Ever since Harry had left everyone had been completely ignoring her, bar Fred and George who were now being slapped hard and scolded for going anywhere near her. She was miserable. She was alone. She was bored! After exhausting her own personal library and that of Grimmauld place and even when she had had books to read, her attention kept straying to Harry and how she missed him. Harry was her brother in all but blood, he was her best friend, her rock and…. And without him nothing was the same. Not even Hermione.

At that exact moment there was a knock on her door. Cautiously Hermione stood and opened it. It was Tonks.

"Wotcher!" Tonks smirked.

Hermione dragged the 22-year-old inside.

"What's wrong?" Tonks asked urgently.

"I'm leaving." Hermione told her simply.

"Leaving? What? You're running away? Hermione! You'll never cope on your own!" Tonks gasped.

"shh! Keep your voice down!" Hermione hissed. "I wont be alone. Harry, Sirius and Remus are coming for me in an hour."

"Really? So Remus is ok… I mean…. They're ok." Tonks stammered.

"Yes, they're fine." Hermione giggled. "so… uhm… Remus?"

"oh…. Be quiet!" Dora blushed. "So… uhm… Harry?"

"What? That's… that's… ah! No! erm…. No." Hermione stuttered.

"Sooooooo I wont tell if you don't." Tonks grinned offering Hermione her hand. Gingerly Hermione accepted and nodded in agreement.

"So, why did you come up here anyway? Not that I don't love seeing you." Hermione asked.

"I wanted to know how you were holding up. Fred and George owled me and told me their situation. I thought you might like a visitor." Dora replied.

"At 10:30 pm?" Hermione questioned.

"They said it was urgent, and I have to say Kid, you look like you haven't slept at all!" Dora sighed, putting her arm around the younger girl.

"Well I… I haven't been able to sleep recently. First Harry was forced to go to the Dursleys. I mean, that would be bad for anyone but…. Harry's only ever told me that he… that he was… anyway, I was so worried I couldn't sleep. Then he was here for all of 3 hours and runs away with Sirius, something I have no problem with personally but still worries me enough to stop my sleep. I didn't know where he was, if he was safe, if he would even still be alive in the morning. The next night I was so upset about being ignored by everyone it kept me up all night. Then last night, well, it was the same but worse. I hope I can finally get a good night's sleep tonight." Hermione confessed.

"Aw 'Mione, you should have said!" Tonks sighed.

"To who?" Hermione enquired sadly. "Anyway, I can go soon. Do you have the time?"

"Yep, 11 o'clock exactly!" Tonks grinned.

"Excellent!" Hermione beamed. She jumped up and opened her window before turning to grab her bag.

"Mione! C'mon!" Harry hissed as he climbed through her window. "Oh, hey Tonks!"

"Hey Harry!" Tonks greeted. "Well, bye guys."

"Bye Tonks, thanks for coming." Hermione farewelled. "Right… what do I do Harry?"

Harry laughed and jumped out the window, hopping onto his broom. Hermione gulped audibly before swinging her legs out of the window and climbing onto the broom.

"Hold on tight." Harry smirked and Hermione wrapped her arms tightly around his torso.

Harry turned the broom sharply upwards until they were hidden by the clouds.

"Hey Hermione!" Remus and Sirius chorused.

"Oh, erm, hello Sirius, Professor Lupin." Hermione mumbled.

"C'mon Harry, I'm cold!" Sirius groaned. "Race you there!"

And with that the three brooms sped off into the night.

* * *

So this is the end. this was only ever to be a short 5 chapter fic that I thought up. Sorry, more stories in the near future though so watch the space. thanks so much for all the support, Your Loyal Writer...


	6. message to readers

hey guys,

after reading all the reviews I have decided to write a follow up which will most likely only be a 5 chapter, possibly more, story.

thank you all so much for your support

a girl couldn't ask for better readers

Many, many thanks, Your Loyal Writer...


End file.
